Cuadro clínico
by Mabel Dacz
Summary: Levi es un prodigio en cirugía reconstructiva y urgencias. Básicamente, su trabajo es arreglar cuerpos en casos de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, desde hace tres meses, Eren es su psiquiatra. (Ereri)


**Disclaimer** | Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias** | Yaoi (chico x chico). Ereri. Muy leve Eruri (pasado). Mikeru. Universo alterno.

 **Notas** | Este fanfic nació pensando en un Levi que no podía dormir (hace dos años, pero me apena publicar). Este fic no busca ser una clase de medicina, sino contar una historia de dos doctores con mentes extrañas.

 **Atención** | Imprecisiones médicas. Inestabilidad mental y faltas a la ética profesional.

* * *

 **Cuadro clínico**

 **「1」**

 _._

 _« El amor tiene la piel blanca…_

 _Los cabellos negros… »_

 _._

"Esto está mal"

Eso fue lo que pensó el brillante cirujano Levi Ackerman al estar frente a ese consultorio, pasando distraídamente los dedos por el nombre escrito en la placa de metal al lado de la puerta.

El nombre de su psiquiatra.

Cerró los ojos, recordando inevitablemente sus labios…

Su sesión estaba programada para mediodía, y ya eran las 12:20. Todo ese tiempo de pie frente a la puerta, con su mano en el pomo, sin atreverse a abrirla.

"Esto no es normal"

Apenas ayer se le habían borrado los cardenales de su cuello, los que le habían hecho la semana pasada.

"No debo seguir con esto"

Entonces, Levi recordó que a las dos de la tarde tenía agendada una operación, y debía apresurarse para su rutina de aseo personal y verificar la preparación del quirófano.

Y se alejó, dejando vacío el corredor que daba al consultorio de psiquiatría. El reloj de madera de la pared marcando las 12:35 entre sus manecillas.

* * *

 _"Alto grado de concentración"_

 _"Destacada habilidad de toma de decisiones en situaciones críticas"_

 _"Capacidad superior al promedio_ _de la destreza manual"_

Ésas eran las primeras tres líneas del currículo del moreno que se lavaba las manos con obsesión, su mirada fría e inexpresiva, perdida en la inmensidad de su mente. Una inmensidad encantadora, única y llamativa para Eren, misteriosa como la profundidad del océano. Nadie podía ver lo que había en las aguas profundas, calladas, atrayentes pero oscuras. Eso era Levi.

No quería interrumpir el ritual sagrado de aseo del doctor, ese ritual anterior a la operación que Levi seguía con inmenso respeto y humildad. Levi era el cirujano más modesto y callado de la unidad, el único que hacía verdaderos milagros y no iba por ahí humillando a los que apenas estaban empezando. Un médico fascinante en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Vio su figura delgada con aquel uniforme azul de los cirujanos cubriendo su cuerpo bajito y ameno, las mechas negras estorbándole en un rostro tan blanco como la luz del quirófano, sujetándolas después bajo el gorro desechable.

Pasó al lado de Eren, sin dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra, rumbo a la sala de operación. El castaño sintiendo un toque de frío.

* * *

—El día de hoy, vamos a tejer un suéter.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo con extrañeza: Las enfermeras de operación, el asistente de cirujano, incluso el mismo anestesiólogo.

Y Levi hizo lo mismo que hacía en todas las operaciones, y a lo que tal vez le debía gran parte de su éxito: Explicar antes del acto todo lo que harían, listar las posibles complicaciones y cómo afrontarlas, así como el tiempo total de cirugía.

—Pasaremos siete horas aquí, siete y media en caso de alguna complicación. Lo que tenemos aquí es un idiota que se quemó, pero ya qué, ya hizo su idiotez. Como podrán ver, el paciente se cercenó las capas del brazo y necesita injertos de piel, antes de que contraiga una infección severa. Para este trasplante… —pausó Levi, para luego indicar las partes del cuerpo a tratar, señalándolas en el aire— Despellejaremos parte del muslo para extraer las capas X y Y. Estas capas sanas las usaremos para reconstruir lo dañado, pero como la piel del muslo no nos alcanza para cubrir todo, la vamos a estirar y le haremos un suéter. Empezaremos extrayendo lo quemado en el hombro. ¿Preguntas?

Se oyó un silencio potente en el quirófano y, poco después, dijo:

—Listos.

Y, con los ojos grises fijos en el paciente, pero con una frialdad nunca antes vista, Levi extendió la mano hacia la enfermera, sin verla y sentenció el nombre del instrumento que daría comienzo a la operación.

—Cooper…

* * *

Siete horas después, Levi estaba suturando la piel del hombro, con sus guantes manchados de sangre, manipulando las pinzas y el hilo con agilidad.

—Hay buena respuesta. —Le hizo saber Petra, tras vigilar los signos por centésima ocasión. Por último, Levi cortó el hilo, acabando así la operación. Los participantes compartiendo miradas cansadas, y una sonrisa al final. El único que actuó diferente fue Levi, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo tendido frente a él.

Una mirada que, tal vez, era de odio…

—Pueden llevárselo. —Murmuró al fin, quitándose los guantes con prisa y botándolos a un cesto cercano. La pelirroja lo vio con extrañeza.

—Doctor, ¿no revisará los signos de-?

—Hoy no. Te los encargo esta vez, yo te cubriré a la próxima. —La interrumpió, secamente— Ya me voy. Si necesitan algo, sólo llámenme.

La chica se quedó más preocupada pero, justo antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, el azabache ya no estaba.

* * *

Hacía dos días de aquella operación. Pero era una que Levi no podría olvidar. Tal vez por todo lo que trajo después.

Justo cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse, al salir de su consultorio, se topó con una Hanji apoyada a un lado, contra un muro.

Con una sonrisa enternecida, ella le dijo:

—… Lo salvaste.

—Mejor cállate.

—Pudo haber desarrollado un cuadro infeccioso bastante maligno de no haber sido por tu milagro.

—No hice ningún milagro. —La contradijo.

Hanji se volvió más seria, y le dijo:

—Estabas muy molesto en el quirófano. Lo noté, para mí fue tan claro. Ni siquiera quisiste hacer una última revisión en caso de alguna complicación post-quirúrgica…

—Estaba seguro de lo que hacía. —Indicó Levi.

—O, tal vez, simplemente no te importaba si algo salía mal. —Comentó ella, seriamente— Para ser el mejor cirujano que tenemos, ahora no fuiste bastante profesional. En medio de la operación, estabas dudando. No en cuanto a qué ibas a hacer, sino en si querías hacerlo.

Levi no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó quieto, dándole la espalda a Hanji, pero escuchándola sin moverse.

—Pudiste decir que no querías operarlo, Levi.

No hubo respuesta.

—Pero aceptaste… por él, ¿no es así?

—Lo hice porque es mi trabajo. —La cortó, fríamente— De quién sea el cuerpo no es importante.

—¿No es importante que sea el cuerpo del hombre casado con la persona que amas?

Se hizo un silencio.

Nunca hubo contacto visual. Ni respuesta, ni nada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Hanji pudo notar el aura de dolor que rodeaba al más bajito, algo raro, puesto que nadie era más hábil disimulando emociones que él. Para que ahora le fuera difícil ocultarlo, debía ser porque aquel dolor se lo estaba comiendo por dentro…

—Tienes que hablar con un psicólogo. —Le sugirió, sintiéndolo de corazón. El hombre bufó.

—Estás loca.

—No puedes ver lo mucho que te afecta. Necesitas sacarlo. Sé que a mí no me contarás nada. Aunque lo hicieras, y yo te escuchara y te abrazara sinceramente, no estoy entrenada para ayudar.

—¿Y crees que un desconocido va a hacer un mejor trabajo?

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, viéndolo casi asombrada.

—¿Por qué no vas con Eren?

—¿Con quién?

Ella lo miró con reprobación, negando con la cabeza.

—Parece que después de Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erwin y yo no te interesa aprenderte otros nombres. —Criticó, directamente— Eren. El pobre anestesiólogo nuevo que ha trabajado para ti en los últimos dos años, al que tratas peor que basura… y que te ha aguantado en las operaciones todo este tiempo.

—Es un mocoso muy terco. —Reprochó.

—Su determinación es digna de admirar. Mientras tú lo tratas como un gusano, él sólo dice que se puede aprender mucho de ti y es un chico muy agradable. Además es un anestesiólogo tremendo y nunca nos ha quedado mal. No se ha equivocado ni una vez.

—Cásate con él. —Masculló, al oír el río de halagos de Hanji hacia lo que él consideraba un chiquillo incompetente. Ella sonrió.

—Sé que Eren estará feliz de que vayas con él. —Le expresó— Te admira mucho y es fácil hablar con él. Tiene opiniones interesantes y sabe escuchar. Su especialidad es psiquiatría.

Un momento después, el azabache dijo:

—Lo loco estudia lo loco. —Sentenció, con voz gélida, pero la sonrisa de Hanji se amplió.

—Ve. Él consulta en el edificio del lado por las tardes. Inténtalo una vez. Qué puedes perder.

—Mi tiempo… Mi saliva… Mi buen juicio…

—Ya, Levi. Sé que te irá bien.

* * *

Había un inmenso silencio en el corredor de psiquiatría. Extraño, pensó Levi, siempre creyó que esos pasillos estarían repletos de gente hablando sola o gritando sobre persecuciones, o afirmando que eran mensajeros de Dios. Tal vez fue por eso que le sorprendió encontrar tanto silencio. Quizás había confundido el consultorio con su idea de un hospital psiquiátrico…

Escuchó la voz de Eren escapar por la puerta, presumiblemente en una terapia. El que menos hablaba era él. Se oía una segunda voz, aunque no le prestó atención. Conforme pasaron los minutos, Levi reparó en la hora en su reloj de pulsera, una y otra vez, todas sus cirugías programadas bailando por su cabeza. No debió haber escuchado a Hanji, ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Que seguramente Hanji era de una de sus pacientes regulares.

Pensó que no tenía tiempo para eso y, mientras se giraba para salir, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Eren parecía pálido de la impresión.

—¿Doctor Ackerman?

—… Me perdí. —Fue todo lo que murmuró. Eren bajó la mirada, sonriendo discretamente.

—La Doctora Zoe habló conmigo.

"Esa lentes de mierda", pensó Levi.

—Pero no sabía que usted se acercaría hoy, estoy en medio de una sesión-

—Bien. —Comentó, para dar por terminado el asunto.

—Pero podemos hablar el viernes —sugirió Eren, en voz alta—, después de la operación, si usted no está muy cansado u ocupado.

Levi no recordaba que trabajaban juntos ese viernes: Realmente, en los reportes él nunca leía la información del equipo; sólo estudiaba el caso médico y proponía un plan de operación. Si bien las cirugías eran un trabajo en equipo —uno del cual Eren formaba parte como anestesiólogo, desde hacía muy poco—, Levi no se arrancaba la costumbre de estar solo.

Tras la propuesta de Eren, el doctor sólo respondió:

—Lo voy a pensar. —Dijo, secamente, alejándose del consultorio de psiquiatría.

Eren miró la figura bajita retirarse, ahogándose en recuerdos, mientras lo veía desaparecer tras el elevador.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Levi, cuando Eren era un estudiante de muchos en la Facultad de Medicina, cuando Levi fue a suplir una de las clases de Erwin.

Y, entre el mar de cabezas de mocosos en clase, Levi no advirtió al castaño de psiquiatría que se había enamorado de él.

* * *

—No estoy loco.

Fue lo primero que aseguró Levi al recostarse sobre ese diván.

Eren no pudo contener una risita. Técnicamente, sí podía, por su entrenamiento en entrevistas y terapias, pero decidió dejarla brotar. Levi sintió que el mocoso tenía una carcajada fresca, relajada, y pensó que él jamás se había oído a sí mismo reír así.

Sería agradable poder reír tan libremente como Eren lo hacía…

—Sé que no está loco, Doctor Ackerman.

—Más te vale, chiquillo, porque te puedo despedir. ¿Lo oyes?

—Fuerte y claro, doctor. —Sonrió Eren— Le agradezco que se haya pasado por aquí hoy. ¿Qué tal si me cuenta un poco sobre usted?

—Ya sabes cosas de mí. —Contestó, tajantemente— Sabes que soy tu jefe, que es lo más importante.

—Es uno de mis jefes, sí. —Consintió, y Levi percibió un tic del mocoso de jugar con la pluma sobre el bloc de notas— Pero además de ser mi jefe, apuesto que habrá algo más detrás de usted. Dígame, ¿por qué estudió medicina?

Levi viró los ojos, como si hubiera odiado la pregunta.

—Tenía que estudiar algo. —Contestó. Una vocecilla en su cabeza recordándole que mentía.

—Y ¿cómo se siente después de eso?

"Vacío" fue lo que Levi pensó, pero se calló. No culpaba a la carrera en sí; era algo más, algo que Levi no quería aceptar para sí mismo.

—Haber estudiado medicina… es productivo.

—¿Y eso lo hace sentir…?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es ridículo. —Soltó, torciendo la boca— Estoy ocupado, nunca me detengo a pensar qué siento con qué y por qué. Alguien podría morir mientras yo estoy pensando qué siento. Es irrelevante, por eso no lo hago.

—¿No lo hace?

Levi exhaló, incorporándose del diván. Se sentía demasiado frágil estando recostado. Sentarse le parecía mejor idea, le daba la sensación de tener un poco más de control.

—No… —replicó. Eren asintió. Un asentimiento muy entrenado, fue lo que Levi pensó.

—Mucha gente busca no sentir. Les hace sentir seguros. —Compartió Eren.

—Supongo.

—¿Cree que eso sea lo que pasa, o puede ser algo más?

"Malditas preguntas capciosas"

—No. Sentir no me ayuda a hacer mi trabajo; lo entorpece.

Eren volvió a asentir, tomando una nota concisa.

—¿Usted tuvo hermanos, Doctor Ackerman?

—No —contestó de inmediato.

—¿Sus padres?

—Mi madre murió cuando era niño. Nunca conocí al bastardo que la preñó.

—Su padre. —Dejó escapar Eren.

—Eso no es un padre, es un cobarde. —Se levantó, vagando por el consultorio con la mirada de Eren en él.

—Coincido. —Comentó el castaño, con un tono serio— Usted es más fuerte que él.

—Quizá yo también huiría si tuviera un hijo, o quizá no: Tal vez el bastardo no tenía nada qué enseñarme y por eso huyó. —Indicó Levi, fríamente— Cuando él se fue, mi madre adquirió el doble de valor.

—Imagino que así fue. —Señaló el castaño, mirando al azabache sentarse de nuevo, aunque sus ojos grises estaban fijos a través de la ventana— ¿Cómo era su madre con usted?

Levi se relamió los labios.

—Estricta.

Eren sonrió. Aquello le había parecido divertido, y era como si Levi bromeara, aunque no mostraba cambio en su expresión.

Luego, el moreno agregó:

—Ella no tenía nada qué darme, vivíamos en una casa vieja que olía a olvido y ruina: Una casa de un cuarto, sin ventanas, sin pintura, sólo tenía la puerta principal comida por termitas… láminas en el techo, imposible dormir cuando llovía… Ése era mi hogar. —Dijo el doctor.

—Debió ser duro.

Levi sólo negó.

—No lo fue… porque éramos una familia, y no necesitábamos nada más. —Respondió.

Eren suspiró y, más tarde, mencionó en voz baja:

—Debió ser difícil cuando su madre se fue.

Se formó un silencio de casi diez minutos. Uno que Levi pasó mirando la alfombra, la decoración de las paredes, los diplomas ahí colgados.

—… Ella estaría muy orgullosa de usted ahora, doctor.

Levi bufó.

—No realmente. Mi madre seguiría siendo estricta conmigo, porque yo sigo siendo el mismo. —Observó— Soy el mismo con unos dólares más.

Eren lo contempló en silencio.

—Usted es muy modesto, doctor. Una cualidad que no muchos saben apreciar.

El azabache no dijo nada.

—Doctor…

Levi no levantó la cabeza ni respondió, pero Eren sentía que lo escuchaba.

—¿Qué lo hizo pensar que debería ver a un psicólogo o a un psiquiatra?

Los ojos grises se clavaron en otra dirección.

Hasta que, casi cinco minutos después, sólo murmuró:

—No puedo dormir.

Eren sólo lo observó.

—Y ¿qué hace cuando no puede dormir?

—Recuerdo.

—¿Le llama a alguien?

Levi le dedicó una mirada que decía "idiota" por sí misma.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, genio. No voy a llamar para decirle a alguien que duerme que yo no puedo.

—Pero si usted supiera que está despierto, ¿le llamaría?

—No. —Replicó, de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo nada qué decir.

—¿Qué tal sus recuerdos?

—No es como si le importaran.

En voz baja, Eren preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabe usted que no le importan?

—… como actúa, me hace pensar que estoy solo en esto. Entonces, lo estoy.

La mirada de Eren era profunda. Levi correspondió al contacto visual, pero sólo por un segundo.

—Jamás le importaré como él me importa. Ésa es la realidad.

Eren no supo qué quería decir con eso.

* * *

—Pinza Halsted.

Viernes. Estaban en una cirugía reconstructiva de cuello. Petra era tan rápida como de costumbre alcanzando instrumentos.

—Pinza Adson.

Eren había terminado su tarea hacía un rato, pero estaba al lado de Levi en su labor de anestesista, revisando el tubo de gases anestésicos y la mínima señal del paciente. Los acompañaban Gunther y Auruo —como enfermeros auxiliar y circulante, respectivamente— mientras Petra se desenvolvía como enfermera instrumentista.

El aspirador hacía un ruido constante.

No solía distraerse en su trabajo, pero una frase de la última terapia invadió su mente:

"Jamás le importaré como él me importa"

Era una persona. Una persona parecía ser el daño del cirujano.

¿Estaría ciega?, ¿loca?, Eren no lo supo. Pero sabía que él jamás le causaría a Levi un dolor así.

Era por Levi que había terminado eligiendo la segunda especialidad en anestesiología, casi a la par de la de psiquiatría. Había sido tan duro, tanto trabajo y tantos años dedicados al servicio médico, a las guardias, clases y a los desvelos en los libros…

Pero ahora que tenía a Levi a unas pulgadas de él, sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Cada minuto y segundo de ello.

* * *

Se habían ido a celebrar.

El equipo tenía el día siguiente libre; más bien, todos excepto Levi. No tenían guardias esa noche ni tenían que atender una cirugía a la mañana siguiente. La noche era suya.

Habían acordado salir a un bar: Después de las ocho horas de cirugía, sólo se antojaba darse un baño, dormirse o embriagarse. El equipo eligió la primera y tercera opción.

—¿No viene con nosotros, doctor? —Se acercó Petra, curiosa, mientras Levi tomaba notas de la operación.

—No. Estaré trabajando con el molde tridimensional.

—¿Para la cirugía del domingo?

—Sí, el paciente que tuvo un accidente —coincidió el azabache—, tengo que revisar las áreas a seccionar y cómo colocarle la placa de reconstrucción. Me tomará un tiempo estudiar el caso.

Petra continuó:

—Pensé que agendaría esta operación para el lunes… —comentó, preocupada— es extraño que operemos el domingo, y apenas nos dijeron del caso hoy…

—Debe ser operado de emergencia. —La interrumpió— El paciente debe estar sufriendo demasiado y no quiero que esto tarde más. Si sufre más de lo necesario, es por negligencia mía.

Petra tragó saliva.

—Doctor, si necesita algo-

—Lo tengo bajo control. Vayan y diviértanse.

Petra asintió y, sonriendo, expresó:

—Doctor Ackerman, es un honor trabajar con usted.

—Igualmente, Petra —habló, apenas levantando la mirada de las notas—. Lo hiciste muy bien hoy.

Ella agradeció, diciendo que eran un equipo. Levi pensó que ellos eran como su pequeña familia, pero siguió tomando apuntes y jamás lo expresó.

Hasta que ella se marchó.

—¿Vas a escuchar mis conversaciones por el resto de la noche, mocoso?

Eren sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente al acercarse.

—Ya se acabó tu circo de anestesia, no tienes más que hacer aquí. Lárgate, chico.

—La simpatía andando.

—Soy tu jefe. —Destacó Levi.

—Perdón, jefe. —Y bajó la cabeza como un cachorro. Levi sólo lo vio con una mezcla de desinterés y un muy oculto entretenimiento— Cámbiate, o no llegarás al club a tiempo con los demás.

Eren sólo replicó:

—A decir verdad, tenía esperanzas de retomar la terapia con usted, doctor.

—¿Hoy?

—Mañana usted estará planeando la cirugía, ¿no es así?

Levi asintió una vez.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Tendrá que ser corta. —Advirtió.

—Corta sin duda, doctor. De hecho, iba a proponerle una sesión cada viernes. Tengo un espacio disponible a las ocho.

—Primero déjame ver si quiero ir a la de hoy.

Una parte de Eren sintió que sí quería.

* * *

Escuchó el agua corriendo por las manos de Levi, después de que se hubo cambiado, botando la ropa de la cirugía y portando otra formal pero más casual. Aunque usara guantes, fuera meticuloso y no tuviera rastros de sangre visibles en las manos, el moreno continuaba lavándoselas casi obsesivamente. Había murmurado para sí mismo que "seguía ahí el olor", sin ser consciente de que Eren lo oía.

—¿Le gustaría tener la sesión fuera? Tal vez en un restaurante, si tiene hambre —sugirió el castaño, y es que salir de una cirugía de casi nueve horas era un martirio. Sentía que podía comerse a los mismos enfermeros.

—No, en el consultorio de siempre. A menos que tengas hambre tú, yo estoy bien.

—También lo podría invitar a una copa de vino…

Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que aquello había escapado de su boca. Tan tarde así que, cuando cayó en la cuenta, ya tenía los enormes ojos grises de Levi sobre él.

—Es una broma, doctor, yo-

—Vino. Me hace falta eso.

Sin embargo, el tono de Levi parecía sincero. Y, mientras Eren intentaba recordar cómo parpadear, el azabache se vistió con su abrigo negro y salió.

* * *

—Esto es muy informal para ser una sesión.

Lo era.

Ambos lo sabían.

—Bueno, podríamos verla como una salida de… amigos. —Intentó Eren, en su mente se había colado maliciosamente la palabra "cita".

—… colegas. —Corrigió Levi, secamente.

… claro, eso lo motivaba más.

—Colegas. —Consintió Eren, con una sonrisa débil, meditabunda.

Pero se asombró cuando Levi se terminó su copa en un trago, pidiendo otra inmediatamente después.

—¿No le hará daño, doctor?

—Yo no me emborracho nunca, chico.

Eren soltó un "ya veo" bajo su aliento.

—"Jamás le importaré como él me importa"… —recordó el castaño. Levi lo miró con los labios en el filo de la copa, antes de señalar:

—Creí que no era una sesión.

—¿Está enamorado, doctor?

El cirujano colocó la copa sobre la mesa, como si de repente el licor se hubiera vuelto veneno.

—¿Eso es parte de la terapia?

"No necesariamente"

—Sólo recordé esa frase. Puede ignorarla.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta, chico. ¿Eso es parte de la terapia?

—Forma parte de mi curiosidad, quizás. —Eren optó por el camino honesto.

—Entonces puedes vivir sin saberlo.

Eren sólo sonrió.

—Puedo trabajar con mis propias conclusiones.

—¿Que apuntan hacia…?

—Que usted sí está enamorado, doctor.

Levi lo miró de mala gana.

No muy distinto a su mirada natural, para ser honestos.

—Es una maldición estarlo, mocoso. —Indicó; y, por el comentario, Eren se preguntó si realmente Levi nunca se emborrachaba como tanto aseguraba— ¿Quieres un consejo útil? Mantente lejos de esa mierda.

—Quizás es imposible. —Opinó el castaño— No es algo que se piense. Lo desafortunado es…

—Estar solo con eso. —Lo cortó el mayor— Aceptar eso, y que al otro no le importe.

—O aceptarlo, que al otro le importe por cinco segundos y perderlo. Ser uno en una supuesta suma de dos.

—Supongo que eso también. —Coincidió Levi— Te botaron, ¿no, chico?

—No. Más bien, jamás me aceptaría. ¿Su caso, doctor?

Levi guardó silencio casi dos minutos. Era como si el azabache buscara traducirlo en palabras.

—Es complicado.

—Tengo toda la noche. —Lo alentó Eren.

—Yo no. Tengo que planear la cirugía hoy y mañana. —Repuso el moreno, secamente— Lo tuyo parece algo de inseguridad. Lo mío es más bien un exceso de realidad.

—¿Cómo así?

El cirujano suspiró, pagando la cuenta, insistiendo con que lo dejara pagar el total a él.

—Te llamas Eren, ¿no?

Era la primera vez que lo oía decir su nombre. Estaba entre embelesado y atónito.

—Escucha, Eren. No ames a quien no le importas una mierda. Ama a quien ría y llore contigo y se preocupe por ti, a quien la única condición que te pide es que seas tú mismo. Pero la gente es así ahora, narcisista. No sé si ahora, no sé si siempre. Pero hay quienes sólo quieren que los ames y nunca darte nada a cambio, que estés ahí para alimentarles el ego. Que los ames no los hará amarte. Tienes que identificar cuando es un equilibrio y cuando estás solo.

Eren lo miró largamente, conforme el azabache se tomaba el último sorbo, antes de irse.

* * *

No pudo dormir.

Imaginaba que Levi estaría estudiando el caso médico, a muchas calles de ahí, desvelándose a base de café o té negro. Dudaba que Levi estuviera recordando eso —aunque hubieran sido sus propias palabras—, juraba que estaría trabajando ahora. Eren, por otro lado, le daba vueltas a la conversación.

Tendría algo que ver con que había estado enamorado de Levi por cinco años, quizás. Y quizás también con que era la primera vez que salía con él.

"Salida de colegas" le recordó cruelmente una voz en su mente.

Pues sí, Levi había dicho eso. Los había llamado "colegas". Eren formó una almohada con sus brazos cruzados, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos.

"Lo tuyo parece algo de inseguridad…" recordó a Levi decir. Bien, quizá eso era cierto; pero Levi no entendía lo mucho que éste significaba para Eren. Lo mucho que le dolería no volver a verlo, no volver nunca más a trabajar con él.

Pero, todo aquello que había dicho Levi, ¿de dónde había salido? Le había parecido como si hubiera contado un mal trago personal.

Habían pasado cinco años, quizás eran los suficientes.

Debía saber si tenía la mínima oportunidad con Levi.

* * *

 _(Fin del capítulo 1)_

 **Notas** : Hola :3 Originalmente era un one-shot, pero sentí que podría estar pesado. Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que pensé en escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a quien se pasó, y lo siento si quedó cargado y por los errores.


End file.
